


一场球赛引发的惨案

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: 只是一个ooc小甜饼，原著向一发完





	一场球赛引发的惨案

“我敢说这是我做过的最疯狂的事情。”  
“我他妈也是。我就不该在比赛完以后来找你。”  
“但你一定会来，是不是？”罗恩低头看着自己的鞋尖，“你知道，嗯……”  
“别提那个名字，我不想听。”  
“我跟你说过，从这个学期开始她就有点……怎么说呢，你知道我不是，呃，很敏感的人。”  
“我说了别提——”  
“之前我每次参加球队训练她都会来看我。”罗恩自顾自地说了下去，似乎陷入了回忆，没有看见坐在他对面的德拉科在一个劲地瞪他——当然也有可能是假装的。  
“噢，我不想知道她是怎么追你的。”德拉科伸长腿踢了罗恩的小腿一脚，皱了皱鼻子，“你的鞋也太过时了，下次我给你准备一双新的。”  
“嘿，这是赫敏刚给我修补过的——”  
“别跟我提格兰杰！”男孩的嗓音一下子拔高了，他的双颊浮上一层红晕，这下罗恩的鞋尖遭到了重重的一下，“我可真是受够了，早知道你这么——”  
“这么什么？”罗恩皱起眉，似乎有些困惑。  
德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，哼了一声，说道：“我说不出那个词，你自己心里清楚。”  
罗恩挠了挠后脑勺，叹了口气。  
“说实话，现在想想，有那么多人呢。”  
“你现在才知道？那时候脑子去哪了？”德拉科冷冷地说道，鞋尖有一下没一下地踢着罗恩的脚踝，后者避开后又追过去继续踢。  
“我不知道你会过来。说起来你是怎么进入格兰芬多休息室的？”  
德拉科咕哝了一声，听起来像是“波特帮了点小忙”。罗恩低头看着他放在膝盖上的右手，洁白而修长，骨节分明。他忍不住拿过来握在手中轻轻抚摸着。  
“哈利？——他为什么——难道他发现我们——”  
“不，才没有。见鬼，如果不是你做出那种事我才不想让他知道。”德拉科翻了个白眼，也没有把手抽回来，反而狠狠捏了罗恩的手指一把，“我跟他说不让我进去就揍他。”  
“……那他肯定不会让你进去，我保证。”  
“那不碍事，反正他拦不住我。不过他好像看出我找你有事，就让我进去了。”  
“那你撞大运了，他平时可不会这么好说话。我想大概是比赛赢了让他比较高兴——”  
“然后我就进来了，”德拉科没有理会罗恩的碎碎念，“我看见那个愚蠢的女孩跟你表白——”  
“是拉文德，德拉科。”  
“我说了别提这个名字！”德拉科瞪着他，用力捏了捏他的手，“我听见她就烦。”  
“好吧，我们不提了。”罗恩讨好地说道，德拉科转过脸没有看他。  
“如果我没进来，你是不是就要答应了，嗯？”他的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的，又尖又酸。罗恩知道他的恋人又吃醋了，他总喜欢在各种细节钻牛角尖，有些在罗恩看来根本不值一提——比如上个圣诞节他和赫敏都换上了韦斯莱夫人寄来的手织毛衣，德拉科非要说这是情侣装，一整天都没理他。罗恩告诉他哈利也有一件差不多的，这反而让德拉科更生气了，简直摸不着头脑。  
“喂，下次我让我妈妈也给你织一件，这样可以吗？”  
“我才不需要！谁稀罕你妈妈织的东西？我从来不穿这种破烂——”他尖声叫道。这下罗恩也火了，他一个星期都忍着没去找德拉科，非要等到他先道歉才肯松口。  
德拉科从来都没有主动和他道过歉，每次他们吵架最后去求和解的都是罗恩。他一般会买两杯饮料在魁地奇球场的观众席上等着，也不和他提前打招呼，他知道他看得见——德拉科的眼睛尖得很，他能从他衬衫上的每一丝褶皱上想出一个烂大街的花边故事，也能从他蹩脚的论文中读出赫敏修改过的痕迹，他知道自己这么明显的暗示他一定看得见。  
当德拉科和他的队友们趾高气扬地走出球场时，他便带着饮料偷偷溜到树后，那棵树也是选好的，既能看见他的一举一动又能很好地遮蔽自己，傍晚的阴影密密地落在他的双眼，他的脸颊，夕阳烫红了他的后背。  
德拉科在前面走，他就在后面看着。罗恩也不急，他知道他总会回来的——一次又一次，用几个理由甩开他的朋友故作镇定地来到他身边，抱怨他买的廉价饮料太难喝。然后他在树下吻他沾着饮料的嘴唇，甜丝丝的，一点一点渗进胸口。  
他们隔几个星期就要吵一次架，每次罗恩都暗暗发誓这次绝对不会去找他了。他曾经喜欢赫敏的时候也会好几天不和她说话，他相信这次也做得到。可那个可恶的男孩总能在不经意的时候撞进他的视野里，他靠在椅背上慵懒的背影，他在魁地奇球场上闪耀的金发，他和他的跟班们若无其事地走过他身边时撇来的嘲讽目光，罗恩不得不说这实在是太难了、不注意到他真的太难了，他从来没有如此窘迫地喜欢过一个人。  
所以他愿意和他低头道歉，愿意惯着他这些小脾气，他知道这是他的可恨之处——也是可爱之处。他大概是没救了。  
然而这次他不能原谅。无论如何，之前德拉科怎么吃赫敏和拉文德的醋他都能忍受，但辱骂他的妈妈绝对是他的底线，在他道歉之前他不会原谅他。  
他们暗中较着劲，罗恩吃午饭的时候总会被人故意推一下后背，德拉科每天都能在书包里发现一团废纸；他带着一堆斯莱特林男生把他堵在走廊口，得意地笑着威胁说要在魁地奇比赛上把他从扫把上撞下去，那时候罗恩死死地瞪着他，手中的信落在了地上。  
“别理他，罗恩，”哈利说道，“到时候谁赢还说不准呢。”  
他看着他，他从他眼中看出了挑衅和怨恨，他在怨着他——怨他不来找他，怨他生这么久的气，怨他为了一句他根本不在意的话而和他冷战。他在委屈。  
罗恩瞬间就心软了。  
可他还是没有道歉。  
“是啊，你也许可以试试，马尔福，把我从扫把上撞下去。”他说道，盯着他灰蓝的眼睛。  
就让这一场魁地奇球终结一切吧。  
“喂，你怎么不说话？”旁边的男孩撞了撞他的手肘，有些不满，“说啊，你是不是会答应？”  
“嗯？当然不会。”  
“乱说，你那时候脸都红了。”  
“我刚运动完，脸当然红。”  
“特别红，韦斯莱。”  
“比不上你和我表白的时候红，德拉科。”罗恩瞥了他一眼，后者果然涨红了脸，恨恨地踩了他一脚。  
那时拉文德正目光灼灼地看着他，似乎他不答应她的告白就要在他面前哭出来，这让罗恩不知所措。他着急地看向四周，所有人都在看好戏，弗雷德和乔治起着哄，李吹起了口哨，赫敏和哈利关键时刻都消失不见了，没有人能替他解围。  
他吞了口唾沫，正思考着怎么样拒绝她比较好，一个人拨开周围的人群挤进来，抱着手气势汹汹地站在他们的另一边，脸色发白。  
“哦，好啊，我打扰了一场好戏，是不是？”男孩冷笑着说道，用力抹掉了额头上的汗，“真是好样的韦斯莱，嗯？”  
“德拉科——”他张了张口，还没从震惊中回过神来，德拉科直接打断了他。  
“你怎么不答应呢？”他说道，“她正和你表白呢，你怎么不答应？——机会难得，不是吗？反正你这么可怜，也没几个人和你表过白——”  
“马尔福你什么意思？”拉文德怒视着他。  
德拉科抿了抿嘴，嗤笑了一声，看着罗恩脸上表情变换，有一丝报复的快意：“快答应啊韦斯莱，所有人都看着你呢。你可以和别人分享你的饮料了，真是恭喜。”  
罗恩依然看着他不说话，他的脸越来越红了，不只是因为生气还是羞愧。拉文德不知所措地看着他们两人，走上来似乎想安慰罗恩，德拉科一把推开了她，挡在了她和罗恩之间。  
“我警告你，布朗小姐，别盯着别人的东西了，”他低声说道，眼中闪过一丝冷意，女孩似乎被吓到了，后退了一步，“他已经有主了，知道吗？”  
“什……什么？”  
德拉科还想再趁胜追击，背后的人拨过他的肩膀，对他摇摇头。他有些恼火，心想他居然帮着她，扭过肩膀正想挣脱他，脸却被人按住了。罗恩红着脸吻了上来。  
“现在所有人都知道了，你说怎么办吧。”德拉科斜了他一眼，嘟囔着，“我敢说我爸爸会马上就要给我寄吼叫信了，真不敢想象，太丢人了。”  
“呃，我觉得——那个，德拉科，”他拍了拍他的肩膀，脸有点红，“我能不能再——”  
“再什么？”  
“我是说，我想亲你。”  
男孩的脸上马上浮起了红晕，他的眼睛显得格外亮，沾着星辰。  
“不行，”他说道，踩了他一脚，罗恩觉得自己的脚快要麻木了，“我很生气，韦斯莱。我不允许你亲我。”  
“啊，为什么？”  
“因为球赛输了！”德拉科站起来，用力抓了抓罗恩的头发，将他推到一边，“想亲我，嗯？下次球场上见！”  
说着他便大笑着跑远了，背影消失在浓浓的夜色中。  
End.


End file.
